Road To Recovery
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: Follow on from 'Hell Hath no Fury'. Stiles and the pack try to help Cora and Derek recover from their tradgic past. Stiles goes overboard again, worse than ever before. 'M' Rating for language.
1. The Hale house renewed

**A/N: So this is my latest story. Probably be publishing this and 'Pack Meetings' simultaneously so the update might take longer than usual. Sorry about that. This is one story I have been very eager to write, but is also a lot more complicated in some respects so have it takes time.**

* * *

"Hey Derek, will you hurry up and get your sourwolf ass down here already? yelled Stiles in the direction of the stairs. A growl echoed around the room and hands clamped down tightly on his shoulders from behind.

"Don't tell me to hurry", Derek growled. "Not in my own house."

"Right, we are doing this in the kitchen", Stiles said with as much sarcasm as possible before grabbing the older man's hand and leading him in that direction. "What exactly are we doing?" Derek's sister Cora asked from the kitchen. Derek joined her and sat in the chair next to her, with one opposite them for Stiles to sit on. Stiles sat down while completely ignoring the question. "Before we do this I think I should warn you it might be slightly uncomfortable in the sense it might awaken old memories", Stiles finished by biting his lip.

"We don't even though what you are planning", Derek retorted, parodying his sister's question from earlier. "You will love it. I promise. Trust me" Stiles smiled at them. They both nodded and Derek grunted "We do trust you."

"What I need you to do is close your eyes", he paused as he waited for them to comply with his instructions. "And now follow any commands I give you. This could take a while so are you both comfy?"

"Define a while Stiles", Cora demanded. Stiles answered very sheepishly, "Umm, maybe up to an hour." They both opened their eyes and shoot deadly glances at him. "The sooner you stop staring, the soon I can finish this and leave you alone. This is gonna use a whole load of magic so I am gonna need to rest up for a while afterwards. Now close your eyes and concentrate." Again he waited for them to comply; which they both did after a huff and a loaded glance between them. Cora's said something along the line of 'well he is your ex so you are to blame and I am so going to kill you after this'. While Derek's was more like 'he is an annoying little twerp but if we do as he says he will go away".

Stiles took a deep breath hoping he could pull this off. He knew the theory behind it all, he just he wasn't sure if his magic was strong enough for him to complete it and he refused to start something and leave it unfinished. "Let you mind wander back to before the fire", pulling his magic from deep inside he began the spell while looking in the minds of the two Hales to see what they saw. His eyes glowing green as he began to walk them through what he needed to know for this spell. "Now show me what the outside of the house used to look like. Walk all the way around the house clockwise. Good now hold on to that image." Stiles saw them both bristle as they felt the charge in the air that they had become used to when magic was performed. "Steady guys, hold the image. That's just my magic in the air. You will feel lots of it but just ignore it and concentrate."

Stiles could sense that his magic had covered almost the whole exterior of the house and waited until it was complete. When the magic died down he continued, "Okay now walk through the front door, and hold the image in your minds. Show me the hall way." He strained his neck so he could get a glimpse of the hall out of the kitchen doorway. He gasped as he saw the hallway change before his eyes. "What's wrong?" Derek growled when he heard Stiles gasp. "Nothing's wrong sourwolf, now shh. Focus, I can gasp if I want to."

He saw Derek grind his teeth at that and decided he better play nice or Derek might just ruin Stiles surprise for him. "Please relax", he said as he held the werewolf's hand and rubbed soothing circles in the back of it. He continued doing this until he felt Derek focus again. The black in the hallway faded away as colours blossomed from underneath and the vitality of the structure strengthened. Again when it faded away he directed his magic and their attention to a different room of the house.

The brother and sister that sat before him got on quite well with only a few minor arguments. They remembered most things to be the same. As they were directed to the bedrooms of the house they encountered the most trouble. Both of the werewolves but mostly Derek had trouble keeping clean thoughts in their head. _That dirty son of a bitch! Stiles thought when he saw some of the thoughts Derek was having._"Derek", Stiles chortled when the images became too much. He was laughing at his ex boyfriend's expense but really if the roles had been switched Stiles knew Derek would have been doing the same. "If you don't stop having those thoughts you will never get rid of me." Damn it he said the wrong thing because the thoughts just got worse, even though Derek was blushing. "Right moving on", Stiles commanded refusing to spend any more time both enjoying and feeling disgusted at some of Derek's private thoughts.

He continued doing this and occasionally asking questions until only the kitchen and the garden were left. Leaving the kitchen for last he directed their attention to the garden at that point. Stiles knew the Hales had been using all their senses, apart from sight obviously, to determine what he was doing. Neither had worked it out and it wasn't until they started on the kitchen that his dull human senses could pick up any sound. But as he directed their attention to the kitchen that began to patch it's self up, he discovered a problem. He hated to admit it but this was tougher than he had thought. His magic was running seriously low but he pushed on refusing to be beaten. He heard the twinkle of glass shards that jumped from the floor to the window pane where they melted back into the pane of glass. The cracks in the glass sealing themselves shut.

Stiles watched as the dirt and grime bleached its self into non existence while the wear and tear mending itself before his magic. The air cleared and smelled fresher as if the burnt odour had never defiled the Hale property. Stiles struggled on until the magic in the air diminished and he slumped forward in his chair. He would have ended up with his head in Derek's lap if said individual hadn't reached forward to grab his shoulders when he heard Stiles' huff of exhaustion. "You can open your eyes now", sighed the younger boy as he settled into the werewolf's embrace.

Stiles allowed his eyes to slide shut as he waited for the werewolves before him to adjust to what they saw before him. Derek had tried to fix the house up and make it liveable it was true. Unfortunately his idea of liveable and others differed. He thought fixing the floor and ceiling so there were no holes was the most he needed to do. Everyone else agreed the home should be restored to the way it was before the fire so it was more homely. Plus they thought it would help Derek and Cora move on. Stiles had been working on this for a month since he first came across the spell. Now he hoped it had worked well enough to return the house to how the Hale siblings remembered it in the good times.

"Oh, Stiles!" Cora cried. "Thank you it's perfect." Derek it seemed was at a loss for words which was really no different from any over time Stiles thought. Apart from the time they had been together, Derek was the most emotionally constipated and useless with words person that Stiles had ever met. But he showed his appreciation to Stiles by giving him an affectionate squeeze. Stiles opened his eyes as he heard Cora stand up and move around the kitchen.

"Stiles why would you do all this for us?" Cora asked, "I am very grateful and maybe I could have understood if-", she paused as if trying to avoid saying something. "-if you and Derek were still together, but you're not so why would do so much to help us?" Stiles laughed as he answered, "I thought that would have been obvious. Both of you are pack but you have a lot of trouble dealing with your past. We all thought this might help you recover a little from the tragedy of your past. Of course the guys don't know I have done this, before you ask", he headed Derek's concern off having heard what Derek had just been about to say. "Stiles!", Cora choked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Did I get it right?" Stiles breathed. "Yes", Derek whispered in his ear. "Yeah", Cora answered, "everything is just as I remember it before the fire." She paused as another thought occurred. "Stiles you didn't do the whole house did you?"

"I sure did. I wasn't going to just patch up part of your home", he answered sleepily. Stiles felt confused at the tone she had used. "OH, STILES!" cried Cora again ripping him from her brother's embrace so she could hug him. "That was really dangerous wasn't it? You used far too much magic. Look you are dead on your feet. Come on you can rest here."

"Come on Stiles, you can rest in my room", Derek whispered. "Thanks for the offer man but I need to get home", Stiles yawned as he stood up. He swayed on the spot as if he was going to fall and lost his balance when suddenly in a harsh voice Derek growled, "I am not letting you drive in your condition."

"You're so over protective Der", Stiles yawned again as he continued to sway. "Why don't I leave you two to look around and see what the place looks like while I go home for a nap? I can come round tomorrow and fix the bits that didn't go right. Besides I think you should check your bedroom sourwolf before anyone goes in there. Some of those thoughts you had might have become a reality unintentionally you know." He raised his eyebrows at the grumpy brooding man while Cora giggled in the corner.

"Okay let me just take you home at least then", Derek stood up and reached for his hand, pulling out his car keys. "Derek I am going. I wasn't asking for your permission and I am not driving." He gave Derek a hard look and turned to Cora, "Hope you like it. Speak with you tomorrow." Without further comment being passed Stiles disappeared and Derek's hand closed on nothing.

* * *

_Scott, I need to talk to the pack asap. It's about Stiles so don't bring him. Can you get everyone here soon? Derek_

_WTF?! Whats wrong with Stiles? Yeah, the pack is heading over now. You'd better have a good explanation when I get there though. Scott._

Derek waited for them to turn up outside his house. Cora sat on the ground beside his legs as he leant against the hood of his Camero. Derek smirked as he saw the faces. First was Jackson and Lydia. They both wore amused expressions as they took in the house's new appearance. Issac arrived with Scott and Allison and it was Derek's supreme joy to watch the angry expression that Scott had assumed to confront him slide off his face to be replaced with a jealous and awestruck open mouthed one.

"Wow, Stiles sure knows his magic well", Issac whistled. "You are looking at what Stiles accomplished this morning", Cora grinned.

"Know you know why I wanted to talk Scott", sneered Derek. "I take it even you can imagine why I called?"

Scott put aside the snide comments Derek was throwing him to answer the question seriously. "I am guessing he over did it again? So how bad is he?"

"He is good we think. He left rather quickly looking exhausted. To my knowledge he wanted to take a nap and recover." The pack nodded. "But that is not why we called you here", Cora explained. "Stiles told us that you all wanted to make this happen and why. We wanted to thank you all." She paused and looked at her brother as she stood up. "That's why we decided to have a party. In honour of the newly restored house and of our friends for making it happen. But most of all for the man who made it happen."

"Do you think Stiles will come?" Allison muttered. "If he is really exhausted maybe he won't want to."

"Derek is going to pick him up this evening. Tell him it is a pack meeting and drive him over. We wanted you guys to help us set up." Cora smiled at them.

"YES!" Issac fist pumped the air before hugging Scott. "Well, let us get this started."

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was as good a start for others as I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The next chapter is really interesting from a writing perspective as well. Stay tuned if you wanna see some fun dynamics between Stiles and Peter. Please feel free to review as always. I so enjoy reading them.**


	2. Recovery of the Eyes

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of a story I have been dying to write. It's probably a bit too much for some people but I think the twists and turns are very enjoyable.**

**I still don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

* * *

"Stiles, wake up and get down here. We have an emergency pack meeting and I was in the area so I got dumped with picking you up." Stiles yawned down the phone at Derek, "Give us a couple of minutes to wake up Sourwolf."

"You have two minutes. Or I come in there and drag you out. With my teeth." Derek disconnected the call there and Stiles shot off of his bed with a hiss of frustration. Rushing across to the bathroom he splashed some water on his face hoping it would wake him up. It seemed to help him a little so he stumbled back into his bedroom to pick up his wallet, keys and phone. Scribbling a quick note for his dad he left it on the fridge in the kitchen before going outside to meet Derek. He didn't want to give him the chance to go through with his threat because though Stiles could easily take him with his magic he still felt drained from earlier. Settling into the passenger seat of Derek's Camero he glanced across at the werewolf.

"So Der, What's the news?" Stiles asked happily as he began to wake up. His stomach growled as he finished his sentence though.

"Don't call me that or the other name. My name is Derek, use it" Derek snappeded at him. "We better get you some food before we get back though." Stiles smiled knowing the ex alpha had heard his stomach complain about its lack of sustenance. "Thanks man. But seriously I got to ask why can't you just be like a little ball of sunshine every once in a while?" They reached the drive through and Stiles ordered a lot of food. If Derek didn't know any better he would have guessed the guy was a werewolf because no human metabolism could deal with that much food. Yet he had to admit Stiles still looked in great shape. "Hold on one sec I need to get my money out" Stiles fussed. Derek ignored him and handed the lady at the window the money. "Keep the change", he said as he pulled away.

"Ah Derek, you didn't have to buy my food. Let me give you the money for it", Stiles continued to fuss with his food sitting on his lap. "Forget about it. Just eat up", he growled.

"So, Derek", Stiles questioned him in between bites of food, "What is wrong? Is the big bad wolf angry? After all I did this morning", Stiles mock pouted. "Plus you didn't seem to mind me calling you either name when we were dating."

"When we were dating there was a lot more give and take between us", Derek muttered. "And thank you again for this morning." Derek leant over and rubbed Stiles arm in a warming gesture he hadn't done since they broke up. "Besides if we were still together I would show you my appreciation the next time we are alone", Derek muttered in a lower voice.

Stiles could not believe his ears and gaped open mouthed forgetting he was supposed to be eating. "Could you repeat that? It was a little too low for me to hear", Stiles recovered enough to ask after a moment. "Never mind, just eat your food", blushed the older man. It wasn't long before they were approaching the Hale house and Stiles who had finished eating was feeling much more energised. After a lot of magic some sleep and food always made him recover quickly.

"Derek", Stiles began in an almost deadly tone. Derek took his eyes of the road to look at the man beside him. "Keep your eyes on the road damn it!" Stiles screamed at him. Then slipping into the same tone as before he continued, "You know how earlier I said you really need to learn to control your thoughts? Well I think you might need to work on that since I know the truth about tonight now." Derek paused confused before hesitantly breathing, "And the problem is?"

"Derek Hale, how dare you take me to a surprise party without telling me", he yelled as they pulled up outside the house. "You do understand the meaning of the word surprise, right?" Derek supplied sarcastically. "Don't you be sarcastic with me Sourwolf", Stiles continued as he got out of the car. "I invented sarcasm and I will hurt you if you us that tone with me again."

"And I thought I told you not to call me that", Derek moved towards him as if to grab the boy's throat but only half hearted. Really the name was Stiles term of endearment for him and he loved it. He just would never admit it to him. Or anyone, for that matter.

* * *

The pack gathered in the living room with some tacky yet colourful decorations applied to the living room. They had helped set up and looked around the house with a keen interest. They all were amazed at the detail that Stiles had managed to return to the house. Cora swore to them it was exactly as she remembered the house before the fire. She tried to explain the magic Stiles had used to repair it but gave up as she was doing a bad job of explaining it. Plus is was really rather complicated and it made her head hurt to think about it.

They heard when Stiles and Derek arrived and immediately half the group groaned. Derek had failed to keep it a secret. While they were sure Stiles just picked it out of his brain they couldn't help feeling frustrated as it was supposed to be a surprise.

"Derek, shut up would you. The point is I was brought up properly and one of the things my father and my mother taught me was you never go to a party without a gift", Stiles stormed in. His face instantly relaxed as he saw the decorations. He heard or rather felt Derek's laughter behind him. He would so have enjoyed elbowing him in the ribs but thought better of it as he was sure it would only hurt him. "This doesn't get you off the hook yet."

Jackson came forward and hugged him while planting a very unchaste kiss on his lips. Moving his lips of his boyfriend's he settled his arms around Stiles' waist and walked him into the living room. Jackson sat down on the sofa and pulled Stiles down so he was sitting on his lap. "So Stiles", Scott began in a voice that dripped with mischief. "You went behind our back and did all this?" He waved his hand around the room.

Stiles decided to play it up completely. Swooning slightly and clutching at his heart as if the accusation had caused him some pain he sighed, "Oh the very cheek of it! How dare you insinuate I went behind your back? Only one man should be there." He wiggled his eyes brows looking first at Scott and then at Issac. They both blushed while the others laughed. "I didn't ask you guys if you were okay beforehand because you would have stopped me. Telling me it was too risky or something", he concluded seriously.

"You should have been stopped", Lydia cried. Allison nodded and continued her thought, "It was very dangerous. We are surprised you are doing so well actually considering." Stiles couldn't help but ponder how Lydia and Allison seemed of the same mind on everything recently or how they touched each other more often than they used to. A casual replacement of fly away hair or a hug when they thought no one was paying them much attention.

"Yeah well it is amazing what some sleep and fatty takeout food can do for you", grinned Stiles. Peter slipped in the door and smirked at him. He seemed a bit out of place at a celebration of anything that was dark and terrifying. He was looking around the house almost nervously as if something was going to try and kill him. "Oh, now guys I know you are not going to like this idea but you will humour me." Stiles saw faces fall into frowns as he spoke. "I was brought up to be a proper gentleman, even if a slightly odd one."

"Slightly", muttered Jackson. He received a playful punch to the shoulder and a seriously deep pout for that remark. He could tell by the look on his boyfriend's face that until an appropriate apology was received he would continue to pout. Jackson debated letting it continue but relented, pressing a light yet passionate kiss to Stiles' lips before moving to kiss his neck. "Okay, stop. Stop it Jacks", Stiles giggled as Jackson began attacking him with soft kisses. "As I was saying and as all you with supernatural hearing heard I didn't bring a gift. Even when realising you did this for me it makes me feel bad so I am going to give a gift anyway. It can only be given to three of you though." Stiles paused and bit his lip.

"You really don't have to Stiles", Cora moaned. "I mean after all you already gave us our family home back." Stiles waved her away. "Well regardless this is something I have wanted to do for a while anyway. For two of you at least." He paused as he looked at Derek and Jackson. "Right can we clear the middle of the room please", he asked. Everyone moved to the edges of the room and moved the furniture so the middle was unobstructed. "Stiles, if this involves more magic don't", Scott started. Stiles eyes glowed green and Scott kept opening his mouth but no sound came out. "Anyone else who feels the same is warned. I will silence you too." He released the spell on Scott. "Not funny man. You could have just told me to be quiet."

"Yeah I could have but you wouldn't have listened right?" Stiles tilted his head as he playfully smiled at his best friend who nodded sheepishly. Looking back at the middle of the room Stiles used his magic to conjure the necessary runes for his ritual. "Cora before you whine about the carpet, no it doesn't mark. Once the ritual is finished I will remove them and it will be as if they never existed." He turned to see her nod. He slipped his hand into Jacksons who stood next to him. "Right, what we have here is a ritual to recover something that was lost. I won't explain the whole thing as it would take too long. I modified and design this for a specific person. Those who wish to do so must place themselves in the runes. They will receive a chance to recover their natural werewolf eye colour."

He heard the gasps around him and continued. "Let me explain there is no magic that can restore their innocence, only human action can do that but this will allow them to move on from the past and not be haunted by it. Peter care to go first?" Stiles smiled at Peter hauntingly and Peter shuffled uneasily. "What am I your guinea pig?"

"Of course not. If it wasn't safe I wouldn't offer", Stiles replied while still smiling in that maddening way. "Last chance Petey boy." Peter sauntered forward and kneeled in the runes. "Fine. Just don't ever call me that again though." Stiles chuckled, "Agreed". He activated the runes with his magic and Peter was bathed in a pale blue light. The pack watched on for a few moments before Peter's body began to twitch and his heart rate rocketed. "Stop it Stiles", Scott called. "It's killing him."

Stiles turned to face Scott. "Scott please trust me. He is safe. I am monitoring his life force so he won't die. Also I know all about his resurrection spell which you can be assured is more dangerous than you know. But really the thing that matters now is he can't die from this. My magic and his resurrection spell are keeping him firmly in this world." Scott nodded. "What is happening to him then?" Derek breathed.

"Oh no worries, I thought we might all enjoy this first before you and Jackson are offered a chance. You see he is face to face with his victims in the spirit world at the moment. The innocent people he killed will offer him a price if he accepts it then he will have to pass the test and his eyes will be restored. Peter's victims include just his nurse and your sister actually. The rest were not innocent and thus don't count." He felt Jackson shiver beside him. "Jacks don't worry", he soothed Jackson by rubbing his arms. "You won't have to face torment like Peter. The spirits know the truth, they can see it. I researched this very carefully. As the kanima you had no control as such they are bound by ancient magical laws to go easy on you."

"So you said Peter is faced with Laura Hale and his nurse right?" Issac asked. "Didn't I hear his nurse was happy to sacrifice herself to help him?"

"Very astute of you Issac. She wasn't exactly in her right mind so she gave Peter her blessing straight way. Laura agreed if he felt every emotion she felt about his betrayal as harshly as she did then he would receive her blessing. She chose to torture him as a way for him to earn forgiveness."

"Are you telling me with your telepathy you can see what is happening to him?" Lydia asked. "Yes", clarified Stiles. Peter suddenly went still and his breathing and heart rate settled. "Well that's one done", Smiled Stiles sweetly as Peter opened his eyes. They glowed blue for a split second before turning yellow. "You are a sick little bastard", Peter huffed as he made his way out of the runes. "Ahh, takes one to know one. Besides I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. And if it was anyone else I wouldn't have. Now why don't you just sit down and keep quiet. Jackson you're up."

Stiles squeezed his boyfriends hand reassuringly before he let it go so Jackson could take his place. Once Jackson was in place he activated the runes again and settled into silence with a worried expression. "Stiles man, why are you worried? You said he had nothing to fear", Allison commented when she saw his face.

"Well I was telling the truth to him but there are still a lot of deals they might ask him to make. He has more people to deal with, but they also can see the truth. Some of them won't count because they weren't innocent but a lot of them were. Let me concentrate please guys I want to know what they ask him for." Silence reigned for like ten minutes while the pack watched Jackson and Stiles face for signs of progress. Out of nowhere Stiles was practically beaming. "They asked for a heartfelt apology and for a real world show of remorse. As long as he takes flowers to every grave and apologises sincerely his eye colour will be returned. Also they agreed his innocence should be restored."

"How? You said only human actions not magic could restore that?" Scott mused. "Scott, you idiot. Those people who died where human if they chose to forgive him it is a human action", Lydia chided him.

Jackson suddenly shot up of the floor, his eyes still glowed blue but he had a smile on his face. "Did you hear?" he asked Stiles. "I did!" exclaimed the exuberant mage. They embraced and shared a passionate kiss again, only breaking apart when there was throat clearing behind them. "Okay, Mr Sourwolf, take us the entire way home buddy." Derek shot him the best dark look Stiles had ever seen. He slowly made his way over to the runes and knelt down. For the last time that evening Stiles activated the runes and Derek's mind drifted off to the spirit world. "This one will be a piece of cake", Stiles laughed.

"How can you possibly know that?" questioned Cora. Stiles looked like he had said too much and stared at the floor by his feet while Jackson cradled his shoulders. "You cheeky git", roared Scott, laughing uncontrollably. Stiles looked up terrified. He hadn't been that obvious had he? "You spoke to the victims in the spirit realm didn't you before you sent them in there?" Stiles continued to glance at the floor. "Umm, I might have. Well for Jacks and Derek at least."

"My nephew is lucky you look after him so much", Peter sighed softly. "He sure is", Cora agreed. "So what did Paige demand as a deal? No secrets now."

"She said there were two things, but she would only tell me one. The other she said she wanted to keep between Derek and herself. That's why my telepathy is currently down so I don't eavesdrop. She wanted a discussion with Derek and an apology for how he went about trying to turn her. But she said she could already see he would never try it again on anyone. He would only turn the willing. I think after what Derek told me when we were together there will be no problems for him."

He stopped talking as he saw Derek move out the corner of his eye. Turning his attention back to Derek he saw the man stand up and open his eyes. The pack stepped back as they gazed not on Derek's electric blue eyes, nor on his yellow beta eyes. But on his ruby red alpha eyes!

* * *

**A/N: Well thats all for the moment. The next chapter will be just as thrilling.**


	3. Breaking brotherly bonds

**A/N: Okay well here is the next exciting installment for this story. Enjoy it and please feel free to review. Sorry this one is short. The next one will probably be much longer if it is any consellation.  
**

* * *

"What did you do?" roared Peter. "How comes he has his alpha eyes back and I don't?"

"Stiles please tell me what you did?" Scott called across the room from him with glowing red eyes. Scott's breathing was laboured and his tone angry. **Issac, calm him down.** Stiles moved across the room to place his hand on Derek's shoulders as he turned towards Scott. "Derek, listen to me. Look at me", Stiles whispered to the older man. He waited until Derek looked down at him with his green eyes. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief that Derek was controlling himself better than Scott.

"Scott, calm down", soothed Issac, kissing his alpha boyfriend teasingly in the corner of his mouth. He pushed himself tightly against his body with his hands over the boy's heart. He let out the breath he had been holding when he felt and heard the heart rate drop.**Thanks, Issac. I owe you one. **Everyone in the room had gone silent and wore worried expressions except Peter who looked furiously at Stiles. "Scott man, are you okay now?" Stiles asked as he approached his best friend. "Stiles, don't come any closer just explain why you did this", Scott fumed at him.

Stiles was hurt at that comment. "You think I did this on purpose", he yelled at Scott. "I didn't do anything different than I did for Jackson and Peter." Derek grabbed Stiles wrists to stop him moving further forward and pulled him backwards. Scott didn't miss it and his eyes momentarily flashed red again before he fought for control. "If you didn't do anything different then answer Peter's question. How comes he hasn't got red eyes?"

"I don't know for sure but until I get an apology I won't tell you a god damn thing", Stiles was getting angry at the way his best friend, the one he had known the longest for the way he was being treated. "Scott, listen to him. He is your best friend after all. And he is right you are over reacting. I think you should apologise", whispered Issac. Scott looked into his boyfriend's eyes for a moment before he sighed. "I'm sorry Stiles. Really I am. You just caught me off guard. Will you please explain what you think happened?" Scott finished his sincere apology and looked at his best friend. He even pulled out his puppy dog eyes because he knew Stiles couldn't resist them.

"Sure man. Apology accepted. Next time no puppy dog eyes though", Stiles smiled. "Derek let go of me." It wasn't a request it was a demand. Stiles held out his hand for Jackson when he was released and Derek moved away to stand across the room from the other alpha. "Right I wasn't lying when I said I researched this ridiculously hard earlier. The theory I am working on is the wording of the runes. I designed it to recover something that was lost. All three of them recovered the eye colour that was lost to them. Peter did not recover his red alpha eyes because he never lost them. The power those eyes contained was taken from him. Derek however lost his when he healed Cora, so the ritual returned what he had lost."

"No, that doesn't sound right. I gave up my alpha powers and status to save Cora. I was told I had to give them up for her", Derek murmured.

"And who told you that, Derek?" Stiles spun round to glare at him. Derek flinched for a moment. Stiles had learnt how to be scary when he wanted to. "Peter gave me the information", Derek admitted.

"That is my problem with this matter. You know I don't trust him. I think he gave you misleading information that time; maybe not intentionally although that comes down to opinion. Or maybe it comes down to the runes and the intent of the caster, which would make it my thought then", he shot an apologetic glance at Scott. "Maybe my emotions affected the outcome, since I saw your alpha eyes as lost and not given away. The spell may have used my interpretation to recover more than I intended it to but I don't see the problem with it. Besides Peter", snorted Stiles.

"The problem is we are both alphas, Stiles", shouted Scott. "Well thank you for stating the obvious", Stiles supplied sarcastically. "Why is that a problem?" He watched as Scott's mouth floundered open and shut trying to explain it. "Let me help you out there Scotty old pal. You don't know how the pack will work with two alphas right. Well neither does he", Stiles jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Derek. "The fact is if you two want to you could make this work. You may not like each other much, you may not entirely trust each other but for the pack I know, no we know", Stiles gestured around at the group. "We all know you would do what you believe is right for the pack. Having two alphas working together will only make the pack stronger."

"Stiles, you just don't get it because you are not one of us", Scott yelled across at him. Stiles felt tears begin to build in his eyes as the truth of what Scott said sunk in. "That's not how Scott meant it", Derek hushed before growling at Scott. "He just means you don't understand who strong the urge is to fight each other between alphas."

"I think I understand better than you think, Derek", snarled Stiles. "And I understood exactly what Scott meant because I felt it; I heard it in his mind." Stiles turned to Cora, "Sorry Cora I think I messed up your party." His eyes glowed and the runes disappeared. "I will be going now, good luck with the full moon tomorrow." Before anyone could stop him Stiles vanished with a tear streaked face.

"SCOTT", growled Derek. Jackson and Cora grabbed him and restrained him. "Scott you better fix this right away", Jackson panted. He was shaking with the anger coursing through his system. "It's taking all my control not to help Derek attack you."

"I will", Scott mumbled. "But he is right I did feel that way for a second. Both of them growled at him enraged again and he got glances from other pack members before he could even continue. "But I didn't really mean it. It's like Derek said he doesn't realise how difficult it is not to fight with another alpha in the same pack. I promise I will make it right with him first thing tomorrow though. I don't think he wants to speak with me tonight."

"We know you guys can make this work. You both always do what is best for the pack as he said", Issac hummed. "Yeah and if the alpha pack can handle it, you two should manage it easily. You are way better than they were", Allison complemented them.

* * *

Stiles dropped to the floor and gave way to the sobs he had struggled against before leaving the Hales house. How could Scott be so mean to him? He was his best friend and did absolutely everything he could to help the pack. How many times had he almost given his life so he could save them? Sure he hadn't meant to cause the pack any authority issues but was it really such a big deal. The alpha pack had been all alphas and they managed somehow. Stiles wasn't usually a very dark person but ever since he had died to save his dad from the darach he felt overwhelmed by the darkness round his heart every so often. It was messing with his life.

He could feel it now. It was feeding off his anger and despair at Scott, growing stronger. Usually he didn't stay angry with people for long but this felt different. He felt a destructive vengefulness take hold of him. He would do one last thing for the pack. Not for Scott but for the pack. And in doing so he would hurt Scott the worse way possible. Sure others might get hurt in the process but he was sure they would heal while Scott would remain scarred for the rest of his life.

As his plan fashioned it's self in his head and he refined details he rose up from his bedroom floor. He needed the books and resources stored under his bed. If he was going to do this and he was, then he needed to provide protection for the pack and Beacon Hills for when he left. This plan required that he used magic on a level he had hitherto dared to try. He had considered trying it since the time was almost right but had abandoned it since there were details he could not stand to think about. In his current state though all the pieces he needed fell into place. Tomorrow night the time would be right and he could act.

He finished his preparations in the dead of night. Leaving a note on his desk so the pack would be prepared for what he was about to unleash. He put the wooden box that contained the fruits of his labour underneath the note. He was unsurprised to find that he felt drained again. Wanting to avoid any interruptions to his sleep he willed himself away from his bedroom to the last place anyone would look for him. He could sleep there and when the time was right he would act.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this turned out way darker than I expected. I like it though. The next chapter is the one I have been looking forward to writing the most though. Sorry for the cliff hanger ending but it is necessary to build up the energy for the next chapter. Please review if you enjoyed.**


	4. Blood Moon Ritual

**A/N: Here is the next chapter guys. Hope you guys still enjoy reading it.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Stiles today?" Scott asked. He looked around as the group shook their head. "Has anyone heard from him?"

"No, what's this about?" Derek asked. "Did you apologise to him?" sneered Jackson.

"I haven't been able to. After he left here last night I wanted to give both him and myself time to cool off. I went round his house this morning to apologise and he wasn't there. His dad hasn't seen him all day."

"You guys I have a bad feeling about this", Lydia slowly said. "I think we need to find him right now."

"What about the full moon? Not all of us are in control yet." Jackson replied. "Yes you are, Jackson. You may not realise it yet but I can assure you, one hundred percent that you have control now", Lydia breathed. "No I am not Lydia. I don't have an anchor yet."

"Yes, you do; even if you haven't realised it yet. He is your anchor." Jackson just closed his mouth since his retort was lost as he realised she was right. _Stiles was his anchor. How had he never realised?_ He nodded at his ex girlfriend and looked back at Scott.

"Look I know it's already late but let's spread out and look for him. Search any places you think he might go", Scott called. "Go in groups of two. Peter you wait here in case he turns up." Scott saw the man frown but ignored it. "Call me when you find him. I can't let him hate me anymore."

* * *

Stiles had woken a couple of times that day but just gone back to sleep since the sunlight streaming in told him it was too early for him to act. The last time he woke him he checked his phone it was eleven pm, he just ignored the missed calls from his dad and members of the pack. He stood up in the dark and dingy hideout he had slept in before pulling himself out the hole in the ground. He lazily walked over to the tree stump that was before him and sat down on it.

He let his mind wander as he considered whether his plan was a good one. There were definite drawbacks; he could see them all clearly. But since last night when the darkness around his heart had latched on to his anger the drawbacks felt insignificant. So what if a whole bunch of people got hurt. They would move on when he was dead. His father, Jackson, Derek and the rest of the pack would suffer for a small amount of time. But over time he would be forgotten or at least forgotten enough that they could move on with their lives. The one person that wouldn't be able to move on would be Scott. He was the one who had sparked the plan.

That brought Stiles back to his plan. He knew everything he could possibly know about it, but the deals he had to offer were they enough to guarantee him what he desired. He sat there constantly wondering if there was something else he could offer that would ensure he got what he wanted. The time passed quickly with him immersed in his thoughts. Soon he heard the alarm going on his phone that signalled the time had come. He pulled a vial of blood red substance from his pocket and unstoppered it. His eyes glowed as he drew the runes around the giant tree stump and the liquid in the vial became vapour trailing up into the air. Stiles looked up as the full moon above changed colour. From a pale white it darkened until it was blood red, bathing the entire Beacon Hills in a menacing glow.

"Open the doorway to the spirit realm, oh keeper of the gate", Stiles cried loudly. A glowing blackness appeared and Stiles stepped through. He passed through the darkness and saw nothing different around him except the colours leached from the world. Looking over his shoulder he saw the real world beyond the doorway he had passed through. He snapped his head round as a figure approached him. "You have no right to ask for entry mage. Return or I will be forced to show you the errors of your ways."

Stiles snorted at him. "I have every right actually or you wouldn't have answered my call. You just don't like the method I used to open it do you? No one has ever been daring enough to attempt it have they?" He smirked as the other person threw him a hard look. "You know too much young mage. I know why you are here and who you seek. You know a price is demanded for their return, each of their return. Name your price so I can be done with you."

"Well I guess there is no humour in the afterlife", Stiles muttered. "Okay yes I came for Erica and Boyd. I knew there would be a price for each and so I came with two offers. The offers go hand in hand. I will not offer one if the other doesn't get accepted." He glared at the man who stood impassively across from him. "First you can send a wraith into the human world. This wraith will help you gather more souls for your own kingdom."

"Huh, you really expect me to accept that? You are a descendant of Morgana Le Fey, a powerful blood line. Once it is released you will just send it back", huffed the other. "Ah but you see that is the second price I offer you. I offer you my life so that you can rest assured I won't be able to send it packing the moment I return." Stiles watched amused as the other considered the offer. He had assumed the offer of his life would be carefully considered when it went hand in hand with such a horrific threat as a wraith.

"I repeat again that you know too much. I am bound my ancient laws to accept such a deal because it is a good deal. However you also must realise I know that you can't be taken from the mortal world entirely yet. The Feys magic ties you to the world. This will be the last death their magic can return you from. I will accept the deal though, my wraith shall pass into the mortal world to feed and gather me my souls. Your spirit shall remain here until the wraith is dealt with. You will remain dead and with it spend the last of the Feys magical protection. If this is the offer you came to make and you agree to its terms then shake my hand. Upon grasping it the magic will be irreversible so be sure this is what you want."

Stiles didn't raise his hand to shake the others. "What do you mean when you talk of the Feys protection and the last of it being spent?" Stiles swallowed and wet his lips he had a sinking feeling he did know but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The darkness around his heart had lifted slightly and though he gave the offer he came to make he hoped his understanding was right. He didn't want to die quite yet. He was angry at Scott sure but not enough that he would end his own life, at least not now the darkness had released him.

"You know exactly what I am talking about", smirked the other man. "I can see it in your eyes. You didn't realise until just now the truth though, that is ironic. To try and throw your life away in a fit of rage only to find out you can't." The man gave a dark laugh, titling his head back and letting the sound surround them. "Now then do we have a deal?"

Stiles paused a moment. He could tell this was a deal the other was eager to make, which made him think maybe he had under estimated the dangers of a wraith. "We almost have a deal. You keep reminding me I know too much which I think worries you. You have to agree to give me one minute with the friends I came for before my spirit is returned here to await your servant's death. Agreed?"

"On the proviso my wraith gets an added bonus of protection, which you can't speak about. My wraith will only be killable by a human with no current knowledge of the supernatural. Agreed?" The other man smirked. Stiles could see him making this a very complicated deal so it worked to his benefit. Stiles thought it through because he didn't want to put anyone in too much danger. But it was a bit late to back out now and the prize was worth it. "I agree", Stiles said shaking the man's hand.

Suddenly a bright flash went off and he was standing looking at Erica and Boyd. "Catwoman!" he exclaimed. "Batman" was her response. He hugged her and Boyd, "Can't explain yet Boyd. It will have to wait." Erica began to sob. Stiles shushed her. "Look I don't have time. Get to Derek, get to Deaton, blood moon ritual, wooden box in my bedroom, wraith and you will need Danny. Tell him everything", Stiles wanted to say more but couldn't as he keeled over.

Stiles watched as the two resurrected werewolves screamed his name and picked him up. "I was right", the man beside him said. "You are dangerous. You know far too much and have given them a better chance of succeeding than I thought you could. Feel free to stay and watch, since you are not a charge of mine and I want nothing to do with you. You can't escape until the wraith is dead but you can watch the show." The man disappeared and Stiles was left alone in the cold dark realm to watch.

* * *

"STILES!" Erica screamed as his face drained and he fell forward. "Stiles. Stiles", called Boyd. There was no response, no pulse or heartbeat. The boy before them wasn't breathing and so the boy before them could only be dead. Erica collapsed against her boyfriend and began sobbing.

"What did he mean?" she choked out. "Stiles. He said he couldn't explain. What couldn't he explain?"

Boyd looked her seriously in the face. "Erica we both died. Now we seem to be alive again and I wondered how. He gave us some solid advice though. We should follow it and find Derek and Deaton." He stopped down to pick up the boy in his arms. "I'll carry him to the clinic. Ring Derek and get him there." Erica nodded and picked up Stiles phone. Scrolling though the contacts she didn't find the number until her eyes paused on a contact much further down the list. 'Sourwolf' was the one she clicked on and held her breath as the phone rang.

* * *

Why did Peter get lumbered with sitting around? He may not show it much but he cared for the boy. More than he cared for most of the pack. But the boy would never contact him so why was he stuck waiting at the Hale house for someone who would never turn up. He began pacing the room in his annoyance and it wasn't until midnight he glanced up out of the window after he got other his own self pity. He stared at the image he saw as his blood turned cold. The moon was red, blood red even. That just wasn't natural. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he rang round the pack. Each time he gave them a single command before shutting off the phone call.

"Look up at the moon and then get to Deaton's." He saved his nephew and niece for last. They had paired up as they headed out. Ringing his nephew's phone he bit down on his lip.

"Peter, what's happened? Did they find him?" Derek growled down the phone.

"No Derek. But look up at the moon and then get to Deaton's", he paused as he heard Derek look up and swear. "Be there as soon as possible. Oh, hold on I have another call. See you soon."

* * *

Putting the phone down on his uncle he saw the other callers ID. It was Stiles. He quickly answered it growling in his most menacing fashion. "You better have an excellent reason for making us worry so much." He paused as he heard an intake of breath.

"Well, hello to you too", came Erica's voice down the phone line. "Erica, what the hell?" Derek almost fell over mid stride hearing the dead beta's voice. "Derek, Boyd is here with me, we are heading to Deaton's. Get there as fast as you can. And Derek, I am so sorry it Stiles. He's dead." Erica cut the phone because she couldn't talk anymore and just hurried along beside the other beta.

* * *

**A/N: I hope people enjoyed this. Not sure when the next update will be.**


	5. Erica and Boyd's return

**A/N: Really sorry about the long wait for the update but I have been crazy kinds of busy. Here is my next chapter and I hope to get another up soon.**

**I don't own 'Teen Wolf' or any of its characters except the OC's.**

* * *

"Where's Deaton?" growled Derek as he strode into the room. "He is on his way", Scott answered. "Good I think he is more needed than we know at the moment." The pack was quite, Derek had been the last of them to get there, Cora was with him but something had him on edge. Cora looked like she was almost crying as well.

"And why would that be Mr Hale?" the vet asked as he entered the room. Derek just gave a grimace and grunted "I am sure you will know soon enough."

"Anyway the reason we are here", Scott began ignoring his fellow alpha, "is because obviously you know it is a full moon. However we wanted to know if you know why at midnight the moon turned red?" Deaton's face paled and he forced a confused expression onto his face. He didn't think for a moment it would cloud the worry and fear that he was sure the werewolves could smell emanating from him. "Red you say?" His voice shook even as he tried to control it.

"Yeah like blood red", Issac replied. Deaton just frowned at them. "That's not possible. There is only one such person in Beacon Hills powerful enough and even they aren't stupid enough to attempt it."

"If you are talking about Stiles, I can guarantee he is stupid enough", Lydia smiled sweetly. "Sure apart from me he maybe the smartest of our group but he does stupid reckless things all the time."

"I love the guy but I have to agree he has become quite reckless recently", Jackson added. Derek growled through his teeth at them as he saw all the members nod their head slightly. Even Scott seemed to be considering the idea. Derek loved Stiles deeply and knew in his heart Stiles would never do something as stupid as Deaton was implying. "Maybe you should let me explain before you all decide to judge him. I doubt Lydia and Jackson will hold the same opinion when they understand. In fact I think you will all feel ashamed you didn't trust him like Derek does. Before I start to explain though I must ask for a promise that you will all let me finish before you interrupt otherwise this could take forever to finish." Deaton looked seriously at the faces before him. He got nods from all of them before Scott said "Please go on."

"I don't know how Stiles came by the information but I guess he could have found it when he was with Ashley. The red moon you saw tonight is a very rare sight and the conditions for it happen only twice a century. This will probably be the only one in your life times. It is called the Blood moon." Derek and the werewolves shifted but Deaton carried on ignoring their unease and passing it off as reluctance at the knowledge he was imparting, unaware of what was about to occur. "Ancient mages used the moon in a dangerous and powerful ritual. The ritual they performed was a-"

"-resurrection ritual", Boyd finished coming in. He was carrying an unconscious Stiles in his arms. The pack moved aside so he could lay the boy down on the table. "The ritual is called the Blood Moon Ritual", Erica finished before she lapsed into silence. The pack stared and gasped as they entered the room and no one seemed willing to be the first to break the silence. "Oh, my!" Deaton's face paled again. "I guess Stiles really did do it." Erica leant forward and fussed with the boy's hair.

"What's wrong with him?" Allison asked as she looked down at the fragile mages body. "H- he he's dead!" choked Derek. The whole pack could see the tears in his eyes and the werewolves could hear no stutter in his heartbeat to contradict the lie. Focusing on the boy before them they could all hear no heartbeat from him. _It was true Stiles was dead!_ Jackson fell to the floor grasping his boyfriend's hand and began to howl as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Stiles", cried Lydia and Allison who also broke into tears. The rest of the pack had tears in their eyes but they had not begun to fall yet. Derek joined Jackson on the floor next to the deceased mage that he loved with his whole heart. He joined in with the beta's howls. Scott suddenly growled loudly and aggressively at them. They instantly fell silent because it was so unlike Scott. "Deaton," the alpha boy choked. "Is there something we can do?"

Deaton looked apologetic as he spoke, "I don't know. There is so much information missing for me to say for certain. There is a possibility that it can be reversed but I need information that I have no idea how to get hold of." Erica's head whipped up from Boyd's shoulder and they both had a hopeful gleam to their eyes as they turned towards the druid. "Perhaps we can help then. Before he died he gave us some information. He said to find Derek and you. He thought you might figure out the rest."

The sobs from various pack members became quieter and Jackson and Derek who had been forced to stop howling even stopped whimpering to listen. Both their hearts beat an uneasy rhythm as they waited. Deaton composed himself a little and began his speech where he left off, his voice shaking slightly for the young man before him. "Well the ritual requires an incredible amount of power, way more than Stiles has. More than any mage could have. The first thing to figure out is where he got the power. Erica where was he?"

"I don't know exactly. He was out in the middle of the woods standing on this really old and huge tree stump. He called it something funny though", she sighed, not being able to remember the exact word he had used.

"He was at the Nemeton?!" Lydia cried. The pack watched as it dawned on Deaton that Stiles had known exactly where he could find the power he needed. "Yes that's what he called it!" Erica thrilled. "Okay", mused the vet. "But that still doesn't add up. When did he learn how to wield the power of the Nemeton? It would take practise to tap into it. Even if he had the power he would have needed to time to draw the runes unless he placed them with magic. Knowing him I suppose he placed them with magic. He would have needed to create the potion at the dead of night within the last week. That potion is incredibly tricky form what I have read. If he had even made one false step I dread to think what could have happened. You seem the runes act as a language to contact the other side. The potion is used to tap into the power of the blood moon. It actually requires blood of the mage in its mixture."

At this knowledge some of the faces made nasty grimaces. "Taking in to account all of this which is very dangerous and I assure you none of you actually understand how dangerous. There is still one problem with Stiles performing the ritual." The vet stopped and seemed to be unable to go on. "What is the last requirement that causes such a problem?" Peter asked as he joined the pack.

The vet glared at him as the last of the pack showed up. "I doubt it would be a problem for you and don't act as if you don't know Peter. The last requirement for the ritual is simple. As a resurrection ritual it requires a balance. Your own resurrection is a mystery to me, but I am certain there is a price we don't know yet. You see a life cannot be taken from the spirit world unless life is given back. It would require a human sacrifice", the vet finished slowly.

"Stiles would never-", Scott gasped. "It seems he would though. He has even", Deaton cringed. "No, I don't believe that", Jackson exclaimed. "He would never do it. I was wrong before you are right, he couldn't have done this."

"Deaton?" Lydia called hesitantly as an idea formed. Jackson was right. Both of them could never believe Stiles would do something that awful. "The Nemeton is soaked in human sacrifice."

"Our sacrifice", whispered Allison and Scott in unison. "Could he use that to get around it?" Lydia breathed. "I mean I have looked into a little magic with Stiles while researching. It would be slightly twisting the basics and difficult but it could be possible right? Especially since he has such a strong connection to it considering part of its power comes from his own sacrifice."

"It could be possible", admitted the vet. "If he worded the base code of his runes carefully enough for the ritual it could be possible. It would be extremely dangerous though. The descriptions of the ritual state that the caster is granted audience with the gate keeper. The gate keeper is the immortal being of the spirit realm that guards the boundaries between the realms. If he angered the gate keeper there is no telling what might have happened."

"If we were going to be optimistic and say Stiles impressed the gate keeper with his daring." Lydia could hardly breathe but forced herself to continue. "What else can you tell us?" Lydia asked while dreading the answer.

"The ritual and all the work that the mage puts into it is only enough to gain audience. The writings say that a deal is made between the two. The mage asks for someone to be resurrected", the vet looked over at Erica and Boyd. "In return the mage must offer something to the gate keeper that is valuable. Erica what else did Stiles say? Tell us everything."

Erica took a deep breath before she spoke. "He wasn't with us long so there isn't much else. He said he made two deals, one for each of us. The deals are apparently inseparable, bond together in some way. His life and a wraith was the exchange. He said something about a wooden box in his bedroom", Erica continued even when she saw the vet's face fall. "And something about us needing the goalie. We should tell him everything apparently."

"We need Danny?" Scott's confused face looked around before resting on his boss. "Scott, I think from what we have heard", the vet ventured lightly. "I think we can assume that Stiles will be returned to us when the wraith leaves our world. To do that we need to kill it and that is going to be almost impossible."

The faces that had shown hope fell once more. "Let me explain about the wraith. A wraith is a spectral being that takes on the form of a deceased person during the day. It has unparalleled strength and senses. Superior even to a werewolf. They grow stronger the longer they reside in this world and can't be killed unless they are in their true form. But at night it becomes a living shadowy creature that sucks the life from its victims. Being here in Beacon Hills is the worst because the Nemeton while increase the rate it gains power. Even more horrific is the weapon needed to kill a wraith. The weapon requires the most powerful enchantments. Something this is far beyond my level. I can send word to a coven I know but it will take time and the wraith will grow stronger while we wait. Not to mention it will kill more people the longer we wait."

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was continuously being given bad news followed by good news to give him hope. Only to have that hope dashed as it was eclipsed with even worse bad news. He looked around him at the faces and was surprised and irritated to see his fellow alpha smiling slightly. "So we form a plan from the information we have from Stiles. He has been helping me since I first got bit. And his information is always accurate. Even more so since he discovered his magic. He wouldn't have done this if he thought it was too dangerous."

"Yes I think following his lead is our best course of action", Deaton confessed. "Dealing with the wraith fast is imperative. It won't enter the world until sunrise because that will give it the greatest time to grow in strength. Until sun set you will be unable to kill it therefore I think you should all head home and grab some rest. Bring this Danny boy here after school tomorrow and we can reveal the supernatural world to him, for better or worse. I will do some research and see if I missed something. Maybe Stiles knows something I don't remember about wraiths. Erica you mentioned something about a box?"

"Yeah, Stiles just muttered something about a wooden box in his room", she answered. "Derek if you can get that wooden box from Stiles house to me tomorrow morning I will see if I can figure out what Stiles was trying to tell us. Maybe that has the information we are missing that we need. We also need to spend the day figuring out what form the wraith is hiding in."

"Do we really need to get Danny involved?" Jackson sniffed. "If it wasn't Stiles saying it I would ignore it", Derek barked. "Same here", replied Scott.

"Nothing Stiles does is arbitrary. He sees moves and comprehends situations even better than my uncle", Derek complimented the boy. Peter glared at him for the comment before smirking and breathing the word "True" hatefully with venom.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that has you entranced for what is coming next. Please review as always. They make my day!  
**


	6. Danny surprises the pack

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers. Special thanks to LionSmiles for their review. Was really glad to hear someone was enjoying it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

"So Danny I am sure you want to know why Jackson brought you here", Scott enquired once Danny was seated. Danny looked around the pack that was assembled. "This is going to be hard for you to accept but you don't live in the world you think you do", Scott paused to see how Danny was taking it so far. "We", he said motioning around the room "are werewolves." Danny sat there for a moment in silence. The wolves heard no increase in heart beat and just waited. After a moment Danny waved for Scott to continue. "You seem to be taking this very well", Scott said uncertainly. He looked around at the others.

"Well to be honest I have had my suspicions for a few weeks now. I saw Jackson with what looked like a Halloween get up. I guess now he was wolfed out", Danny confessed. Derek turned to glare at Jackson his eyes glowing red. Danny jumped seeing the change, and Deaton gasped, "Derek, when did you become an alpha again? And how?"

"Two days ago and Stiles", grunted Derek. Silence fell again and Danny coughed. "So all of you are werewolves apart from Lydia, Allison and Stiles right?"

"Yes, except me", explained Deaton. "Right, well I guess there is something special about Allison since you don't try to protect like you do Lydia or Stiles?" Danny questioned.

"Yes and no", smiled the hunter. "I'm human just like you but my family has for centuries been aware of the supernatural world and the threats it contains. From birth the people in my family are trained to fight against them. Hunting the werewolves that harm human life is their speciality."

"Okay. So that answers a lot, actually", Danny mused. "So what was the deal with Jackson last year?" he asked allowing himself to be sidetracked for a minute. "That was Derek's fault, sort of", Scott started to explain. "You see he needed members for his pack so he bit Jackson but he responded differently to the bit and became the Kanima. Think of it as a murdering humanoid lizard under the control of a psychopath. Jackson was being controlled so he wasn't responsible for what he did. In the end it got very messy but you know what we saved him and he became the werewolf he is now."

"Getting back on to topic", Jackson butted in. "We didn't want to give you all this knowledge in case you couldn't deal with it. But recent events lead us to believe it might be necessary." Danny frowned at his friend, he did not like the way he was being talked down to. If it wasn't Jackson he might have said something but they had a special friendship so he let it slide. "Right but before you get on to that explain to me why all of a sudden you stopped protecting Stiles seemingly. I mean since school began you all seem to be treating him much more like an equal; even if it has ended up with him in hospital twice." He watched as everyone winced around him, except Peter. Erica and Boyd gasped.

"Actually that is a good place to start", ventured the vet. "You see over summer Stiles discovered a lot about himself and it turns out he is a part of supernatural through birth just like the Hales. He is a mage and quite a powerful one." Derek chuckled before picking up the story, "Yeah he can protect himself now just as well as a werewolf can; even better in some cases." _What was wrong with him? He had been talking so much today and it was just so unlike his usual self. Maybe it was the grief of losing his mate. Yeah he could admit they were mates. He may not have done before but he could now if he got the chance._

"Stiles can protect himself very well now", Jackson agreed. "And he has helped us out in scrapes we probably wouldn't have survived without him. The times he has ended up in hospital are due to him going too far or being too reckless."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" roared Derek his eyes glowing red and staying red this time. "Calm, down Derek or get out", Scott warned him. Scott's eyes went red too. Looking around Danny saw glowing yellow eyes on most of the room's inhabitants. "Stiles isn't reckless he puts his life on the line for everyone in this room. He does anything that is within his power to make peace and keep it. Don't put this down as one of Stiles bad points. He cares so much about everyone. That is not a weakness", Derek growled before he tried to calm down.

"So what is with the eye colour?" asked Danny trying to diffuse the tension. "Red eyes symbolise an alpha werewolf, yellow eyes for a beta. A beta that takes innocent life has electric blue eyes", Deaton calmly answered. "Derek, Peter and Jackson used to have blue eyes. I am not quite sure how they have yellow again."

"I already told you Stiles did it for us."

Danny nodded as if this made sense. "Okay so getting on to the reason you brought me here. Why did you bring me here? And where is Stiles?"

"Danny", Lydia walked other and grasped the boys hand as Jackson squeezed his shoulder. "Danny we brought you here to fill you in at Stiles request. He believed we needed your help with the matter at hand for some reason and he is often right about these things. Stiles is in the other room, but Danny", Scott looked him with tearful eyes. "Danny he's dead." Danny's face felt broke as he heard Scott tell him that his lovable idiot of a friend was dead. Stiles had asked him plenty of times if he was attractive to gay guys and Danny had brushed him off. He couldn't help it, Stiles was lovable and Danny had feelings for him, feelings he could never just admit. Now it seemed like he might never get to.

"Calm down Danny", Scott ordered him hearing the acceleration of his heart beat. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Let us explain." Scott looked over at his boss for help. "Danny, look at me", the vet's quiet steady voice calmed him as he looked up. "For now Stiles is dead but it is so much more complicated than that. Erica and Boyd", he waved to them across the room. "They didn't run away. They died. Last night we think Stiles was a bit reckless and resurrected them. In fact we are one hundred percent sure he did. The bit we are less sure about but still quite confident is that he made a deal for them to be resurrected. He exchanged his life for theirs and brought a wraith into this world. We need to find and kill this wraith. When it dies we think Stiles will be returned." Danny sucked in a breath as he finally heard the good news. "Why did Stiles trade his life though?" Danny slowly asked. Everyone seemed uneasy at the question as if they couldn't answer it.

"We don't exactly know", admitted Issac. "He never told us his plan. He gave Erica and Boyd some information but you can bet we were all shocked when they walked back in." It wasn't exactly a lie, but even Danny the new guy with no supernatural senses could tell that other members of the pack had their own ideas, though they may not be voicing them. "What did Stiles think I could do for you guys?" Danny asked while struggling to keep his voice steady. It was too much. Sure he had accepted werewolves but he had been ready for it after nursing his own suspicions for a few weeks. To hear mages, wraiths and magic was real, that was something else.

"We don't know exactly. Again he never told us", Erica whispered. "He just send that we needed you and to tell you everything." Danny looked at the floor not knowing what to do while Deaton filled him in on wraiths like he had the pack last night. "The good news is Stiles might be the one to save the day yet again." Danny looked up at him again. "Look sunset is approaching and you guys need to find the wraith before it starts hurting people but do you remember we discussed the weapon last night?" He looked around at the pack members.

"You said it was magic beyond you and you were going to get a coven of witches you know to help but it would take time. I guess you have found something else?" Peter smirked. "Ah I see. Damn the boy." Confused faces were worn all around apart from the doc, Peter, Derek and Lydia. Derek just smiled ironically as the truth struck him, "This is to do with the box right?"

"Yes. It would seem Stiles planned much further ahead than we realised. He thought of everything so as to avoid anyone in not just the pack but also in Beacon Hills from getting hurt. Stiles magical skill is far superior to mine and it seems he crafted the weapon we need", the vet finished as he pulled a gold handled dagger from a drawer and placed it on the table before them. The blade shone silver but if looked in the right light the very edges showed all the colours of the spectrum. Looking at it Danny could believe that magic existed, it just somehow seemed possible. There were symbols carved into the metal handle.

"Okay we have the weapon now. Did anyone figure out who the wraith is?" Scott asked while looking into the faces of his pack. "No one worked it out?" he gasped exasperated. Danny felt they were over looking something, there was a niggling at the back of his head. He felt sure that he knew something important but couldn't work out what it was. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see he had a missed text message. He opened up the message and read it. Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to him. "You said this thing grows stronger the longer it stays in this world and that it is impossible to kill during the day right?" he asked.

"Yeah that's correct", replied the vet frowning at the tone Danny was using. It sounded ominous. "You also said it takes on the form of a dead person. And you said Stiles is definitely dead, didn't you?" No one spoke but the vet nodded at him. "I think I know who the wraith is then." He turned the phone towards them and watched as they faces looked horrified as they read the message.

_Hey, Danny. Wanna come over and study or just play video games. I know I suck the joy out of your life sometimes but I promise tonight it will be painless. Stiles_

"He is trying to make you angry", the vet glanced away from the message. "By making his first victim one of your friends he is trying to goad you into doing something stupid."

"Well I guess it would have worked if Danny wasn't here with us and we hadn't filled him in. Do you think Stiles knew his first target would be Danny?" Scott asked. "Maybe that's why he had us include Danny. To protect him."

"I wish it was but Stiles said you needed Danny, right Erica?" They all looked at her as she nodded to the question. "So, it still remains why did he think we needed Danny? I did some research today and I think I might have found an answer. Wraiths take on the form of a dead person and have the memories of the person they imitate. Maybe the wraith has access to all of Stiles long term memories but not the short term. If he knew or even suspected the wraith was going to avoid the pack and those who already knew about the supernatural world maybe he said we needed Danny so we had someone new on the inside the wraith wouldn't see as a threat." The vet paused as he looked worryingly at the new addition. "He made the weapon but assumed the wraith knew about it, so he chose someone who could get close without a fight."

Danny felt all eyes trained on him. "You don't have to do this", Jackson whispered to the friend at his side. "No, I do", Danny replied. "I have to do this for you guys, for all the people of Beacon Hills but most importantly for him. Stiles gave me a great gift by clueing me in on the supernatural and I want to do this for him." Danny reached forward and picked up the dagger. The only question he had was how he could do this. "I can't do this alone though", Danny cried.

"You don't have to. Wraiths grow stronger it's true the longer they stay in this world. To start with they have tremendous strength but their senses are dull, the longer they stay the greater they grow. As long as it doesn't recognise you as a target all you have to do is stab it as close as possible to the heart", Deaton said comfortingly. "The pack can wait outside quietly, I doubt it has enhanced enough senses to hear them yet as long as they keep a safe distance. However we would be wise to try and mask the werewolf scent on you just in case."

"Okay let's do this. Someone needs to give me a ride to Stiles though since Jackson brought me here", Danny muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Human Danny versus a creature that can overpower werewolves next. **


	7. Wake up Stiles!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I got distracted with other fan fictions plus I wasn't happy with it. Took a lot of rewriting parts before I was happy.**

* * *

"Okay Danny you can do this. You got this man", Danny quietly whispered to himself as he stood out front of the Stilinski residence. He made sure to keep it quiet to avoid the fake Stiles from realising he knew. He climbed the steps before him to the porch and paused with his hand out ready to knock. He checked the dagger was concealed before he rapt smartly on the wood of the door. A couple of seconds passed before the door opened and a grinning Stiles smiled at him. Danny put on his own smile but it felt fake and brittle.

"Hey man. Glad you could come over", fake Stiles cried with enthusiasm. "It is cool dude", Danny replied. "It was either this or stay at home and help my sister with her homework. To be honest I would rather spend time with a friend." He playfully punched the wraith on the shoulder as he stepped aside to let Danny into the house. "I take it since you don't have your bags we can play video games instead of doing homework?" fake Stiles leered at him.

"Obviously you dweeb! I mean we don't have any projects we are working on together and I cannot exactly help you with homework when you and Lydia already have perfect grades", Danny retorted while rolling his eyes. He was starting to sweat. He thought he was pulling off calm and casual just fine but he was still wicked nervous. If he said one thing wrong this wraith wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "So Stiles, how comes you weren't at school today?"

"I convinced my dad to let me take the day off. Said I felt like death", grinned the boy with the most evil smile that ever crossed his face. "To be honest I was feeling rather weak this morning but I gradually began to feel stronger as the day wore on." Danny knew this was the truth, even if the wraith didn't know it. As they settled down on the couch in the living room Danny checked his watch. He had about half an hour till sun down. Deaton had warned him that the thing would grow a lot stronger when it changed. That meant his best bet was to stab the thing now before the sun set. But the creature could only be killed in its natural form. He had to face the creature when it was at its worst.

As he sat there lost in his thoughts he didn't realise how much time was passing. He was barely aware of things going on around him and his attention was so divided that fake Stiles was totally beating him at video games. They had been playing for a while when Danny suddenly felt shivers running up and down his spine, it was cold. He whipped his head round and looked out the window. Shit! The sun had set and he hadn't realised. Crap! That meant fake Stiles was now at his strongest and he had missed the opportunity to strike him in surprise. He turned his head round to look at fake Stiles and jumped back at what he saw. There was a humanoid black shape standing where Stiles had been. It looked like it was wearing hooded black robes that shimmered like water in the moonlight. Its face was covered with the hood but its hands were visible. Skeletal looking and covered in skin that was black, blistered and decaying. The smell of the thing hit Danny's nose and even without supernatural senses he could tell the thing smelled of death.

"Don't be frightened", the thing spoke to him. Danny covered his ears. The thing's voice was painful to his ears like nails on a chalkboard, razor blades in a blender and a high pitched whistle rolled into one. "Calm down you won't feel a thing. I am just going to release you from this horrible existence", the thing crooned as it moved closer to Danny. Gliding rather than walking. "No stay away", Danny cried. The creature didn't stop coming towards him. It grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. "Open your mouth", it commanded him. "Let me kiss away everything." Danny was horrified to find he was complying with the creature against his wishes. His mouth slowly opened and the creature moved its head closer to his. Danny suddenly came to his senses enough to follow through with the plan. Reaching down into his waist band and struggling to close his mouth again he drew out the dagger. As the creature leant in its body to press against him, Danny shoved the dagger with all his might into it's chest. The creature screeched and threw him across the room.

Danny felt the impact but was in so much pain he could tell how badly he was hurt. It felt as if something was crushing every bone in his body at the same time, slowly. Every organ in his body seemed to either be inflating like a balloon ready to pop or shred it's self into confetti. Or at least that's how it felt. He could vaguely register the world around him. He saw or heard the pack rush in the door of the Stilinski residence but he didn't know which. The creature was glowing brightly and screaming. It was growing weaker and it's screams grew quieter. Blood soaked the floor around Danny's injured body. "My god" he heard one of the females cry. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know", Scott whispered. Danny tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. "Not if we don't do something" growled Derek. "Scott we have to do it."

"No we can't do that to him", whined Scott. "It's that or leave him to die", Derek informed him bluntly.

"I can't."

"Well I can", Derek growled. Just as Danny blacked out he felt something sharp tear into his wrist.

* * *

Danny awoke and looked around groaning. The whole pack minus Stiles was here. Where was here though? "What happened?" he asked groggily. "Did I manage it?"

"Yes Danny. You killed the wraith but it almost killed you", the vet informed from behind him. "You've been out for about twelve hours and you will probably find your muscles are quite sore. Try not to move too much just yet. I've given you something for the pain but it will make your muscles stiff."

"Thanks Doc for saving me", Danny whispered. "Oh, don't thank me. If you feel like thanking anyone you should thank Derek." The way he worded it carefully made Danny cautious. "Hey Miguel come here would ya", Danny chuckled before he started coughing. He heard a few laughs and was pretty sure he heard Derek snort while he was busy coughing. "So I wanted to say thank you for saving me. You made the right choice."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked warily. "You gave me the bite right? I guess you take the Carlisle Cullen approach when you pick your pack members." There was an outbreak of laughter from that. Derek ground his teeth together. "I just wanted to say thank you. If I could have made the choice I would have asked for the bite over dying anyway", Danny informed him. Derek released the breath he had been holding and squeezed the boys shoulder in gratitude and reassurance. "So where is Stiles? You said I have been out twelve hours right? Shouldn't he be here if I killed the thing?"

Danny could tell at once he had asked the wrong questions. The atmosphere in the room went cold and dark; all the smiles disappeared in a flash. Replaced by frowns and worried expressions. "Guys please tell me what's going on."

"Well, we aren't sure. Stiles is still in the next room, or rather his body is. Stiles hasn't returned yet even though you killed the wraith. We thought he would return at once but he didn't. I suggested we wait until sunrise since auspicious moments are powerful pathways between worlds. Since midnight and sunrise came and went with no change we are unsure what is happening", the vet explained. Danny felt his mood plummet. He had done all this for Stiles yet Stiles hadn't been returned.

* * *

It was nearing midnight the night after the wraith had been killed and Stiles still couldn't return and he was unsure why. The deal he had made was complete on his end. The gatekeeper had warned him his death wouldn't last long because of old fey magic that protected him. They had spoken earlier that day again and he had explained bits of it to Stiles.

"_Look the magic that surrounded and protected you has vanished, but fey magic is tricky it always has other purposes. There are always multiple layers to it. Now the last layer has been removed and its true purpose which is clouded to me has begun to work. You will be unable to return until it has finished whatever it is doing. Your body is undergoing subtle yet powerful changes that I can't comprehend. I must warn you before you go back that when you return you will be different. In time the changes the fey have worked will become clear", the gate keeper spoke quietly._

"_Is there any way to find out what they did? Maybe I could find them and ask?" Stiles mused. "No there is no way to find out but follow the path they have set out for you. The fey vanished many centuries ago. They didn't die out. They learnt to close of their realm to the rest of the supernatural world. The only time they are seen is when they venture into the human world for their own reasons."_

"_Do you have any idea how long I must wait before I can go back?"_

"_Again, no. My guess is that the fey are toying with you. They had a nasty, vindictive sense of humour. Even when they helped someone they would enjoy causing anguish to them. Just be patient."_

Stiles had been left with a lot to think about since then and he had been thinking hard, muttering to himself as he watched the events around the pack play on. Derek was the only one with his body now. The vet had suggested someone stay in case Stiles suddenly woke up. The others had left a few hours ago.

"Stiles, why won't you come back?" he heard Derek mutter. "I can't go on if you don't return to us. To me. I left you to protect you and I know now it was a stupid thing to do. I do a lot of stupid things but I guess you know that." Derek gave a small watery smile as he continued his monologue to his dead mate. "You left me without saying anything. All I want is for you to come back, to return home. I never want you to leave again. If you do that I promise I won't ever leave you again. I will be by your side until you no longer want me. Then I will watch over you like you have been watching over me for so long now." Derek let a few tears slide down his face. "I don't care if you are in love with Jackson that is my own fault for pushing you away. I will wait an eternity if it means you forgive me and will be with me again because there is something you need to know Stiles. I never stopped loving you and I never will. Stiles I love you with my entire heart, my entire soul, my entire everything just come back please", Derek sobbed. He stopped suddenly as he heard a sharp intake of breath. He looked up through tear filled eyes to see Stiles had done just what he had pleaded for him to do.

"I love you too Sourwolf!" Stiles breathed breathlessly.

* * *

**A/N: So that is the chapter. Please review or PM me your thoughts.  
**


	8. An end and a new beginning

**A/N: So here is the last chapter for this story. Might do more to follow in this series but won't be for a little while as I am working on two much longer pieces.**

* * *

"Stiles?!" gasped Derek.

"No it's the abominable snowman. Of course it's Stiles. Who else did you expect?" Stiles teased him. He twisted his body round and wiped the cheeks of the werewolf with his thumbs to remove the tears. "I'm back, just like you asked. By the way just so you now, yes I know you were gonna ask Der bear. It is complicated and even though I just woke up, sort of, I am exhausted. I don't want to bother anyone tonight. Can we just go back to your place? I can sleep on your couch, catch you up in the morning and then come back here to explain to everyone tomorrow after school."

Derek looked at the younger guy he felt so passionately about and could see it was a tremendous effort for his eyes to even stay open. "Sure thing", he whispered. "But you sleep in the bed." Stiles was too tired to argue. It felt like someone had weighed down his eyelids with at least a ton each. "Sleep Stiles, I will put you to bed", Derek growled softly, seductively even. Stiles fell asleep falling forward into the man's arms.

* * *

Stiles awake again after what felt like many hours sleep and judging by the sunlight coming in through the window of Derek's bedroom he would have guessed it was early afternoon. He stretched and became immediately aware of another body in the bed with him. "Did you sleep well?" Derek chuckled.

"I did actually. I guess I slept like the dead", Stiles laughed, stopping when he saw Derek wince at his choice of words. "Hmm, too soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a bit. You have only been back for fourteen hours", Derek sighed. "Maybe you could hold back on the jokes for a little bit? The others would probably appreciate it."

"I guess I could do", Stiles mused. "But I just wouldn't be the same Stiles would I?" Derek grinned back at him as he pulled the boy into his arms, "I guess you are right." Derek nuzzled his neck and Stiles sighed in contentment. He sure had missed Derek doing that. Sure he and Jackson were intimate but it just never felt the same. It was good, just not the same, with Derek it felt somehow deeper like he had a true connection. "I guess we better get up and head over to the animal clinic?" Stiles hummed.

"Yeah, we probably should", Derek growled his dislike at the situation. He would rather Stiles just let them lay in bed together a while longer. "You should probably have something to eat too." Stiles thought about that and he was hungry, very hungry. "Okay we can grab food on the way." Stiles refused to be side tracked. Since he woke up he felt something stir in his chest and his brain. A feeling of responsibility for his actions previous and current was tearing him up. "Derek, promise me something", he breathed in the werewolf's ear.

"Anything", Derek solemnly promised him. "Glad you said that. I will hold you to it too", Stiles informed him. He watched as Derek cussed under his breath mentally punching himself for the unconditional promise. "You need to promise to keep your distance until I have spoken with Jackson. I intend to break up with him but I don't want you to flaunt us being back together in front of him. I know its Jackson but think about it in reverse. What if I had been with you and suddenly I came back and got back with him before I told you. How would that make you feel?" Derek's growl rumbled in his throat but he couldn't argue with Stiles logic. "Come on Sourwolf, You are buying me breakfast", smiled Stiles getting up. "Or I guess at this time it would be lunch huh?"

* * *

Stiles and Derek were actually the last two to arrive back to the animal clinic. Derek kept telling Stiles it's because he babbled so much while eating his food, but Stiles was pretty sure it was the slow driving of Derek's. Derek usually raced around the town like a maniac so it was unusual and Stiles wondered why without ever reaching a conclusion, though he came up with many plausible theories. The moment he walked through the door he was mobbed by the enter pack. The only ones who had enough restraint not to attempt and crush him were the Doc and Peter. Cries of "Stiles" deafened him and he was pretty sure by the time the pack got of him he would be severely bruised by their show of affection. "Hi guys", Stiles tried to keep it casual.

"Stiles", Alan Deaton called over the packs rabble of voices. "Perhaps you could explain a few things for us. Like why you did it? What drove you to do it? And how you did it?" The room went quiet as the vet got straight to the heart of the matter.

"I did it so that if the pack suddenly became dived by the presence of two alphas that each one would have members that meant something special to them. I did it because neither Erica nor Boyd deserved to die that way. I had been preparing for a while but finally all the pieces fell into place. What drove me to do it? Well that one is harder to answer", Stiles eyes fell from the faces around him to the floor. "Part of it came from love; part of it came from anger. It actually helped me to have two opposing emotions at work. It was like I could focus more clearly when I found the midway point. How is another involved answer. But here it goes. I created the elixir the other night when I left the party. I had decided by then the bargaining chips I would use. I created a weapon to deal with the wraith which was one of the bargaining chips. The other was me offering my soul. I knew he would ask for two prices for two souls. I used the nemeton's power to open the gateway. The power so steeply immersed in sacrifice that I need not offer another. And that is how I did it."

"Okay but Erica told me it was a bound deal. The wraith and your life for these two to return", the vet indicated Erica and Boyd. "If that is true how comes you returned to us?"

"The gate keeper wanted to take me but said ancient magic protected me. He accepted my deal and told me the magic that protected me would return me when our deal was complete. The wraith would have to return to the spirit world before I could return here but since I was technically not dead I couldn't pass into the spirit world. My soul was forced to wander around in limbo until I could return. I was forced to see and hear everything going on around the pack", Stiles sheepishly admitted.

"Forced to?" Scott asked confused. "Yeah forced to Scott. I saw how hard you all tried to save me but I also got to view all those who doubted me", Stiles swallowed as he glared at his best friend, Lydia and Jackson briefly. "Oh" they muttered in unison. "But you know what it was enlightening. It showed me things I would never have seen otherwise. It showed me where I belonged", Stiles breathed. Danny who had been quite quiet listening and silently freaking out about how powerful his friend seemed to be sensed that the conversation was heading into uncomfortable territory and headed it off with his own question. "So why did you need me Stiles?"

"Ah, I am glad you asked that was the one part of my plan that failed but worked out better than I expected actually. You see I knew it would share all my long term memories in order to integrate its self better which meant that anyone already in the know about the supernatural world would be seen as a threat and the wraith would act hostile. What I hadn't counted on was the gate keeper forcing certain protections on the creature. Part of the deal was that only a human could kill it. There are different wraiths but the type only humans can kill is the strongest and can rarely be killed by said humans because they don't stand a chance. I was worried when I saw you close to it last night but you pulled it off like I knew you could", Stiles beamed at his friend. "Um, but I am sorry it cost you your humanity", Stiles face fell as he remembered the price it came with.

"No worries. I mean now I am in the know and a werewolf I can keep up with you lot. It brought my old friends back to me and got me some new ones as well", Danny told him.

"Well that's great then", smiled Stiles. "Now unless anyone has objections I would like to speak to Jackson alone." Everyone looked round the group but no one objected. Jackson followed Stiles outside. "Look I am sorry but I don't think we are going to work out", he mumbled.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" Jackson's voice trembled. "Why? What did I do?"

"Jackson you remember how I said while I was dead I watched the pack? Well I saw Lydia and you when you doubted me. Scott too. Scott and I will work things out eventually, and I think Lydia and I can do the same. I won't stop being their friend but it will take time for me to trust them again like I did. However I can't have a boyfriend who doesn't trust me", Stiles finished. "Stiles, I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I never meant to make you feel that way", Jackson choked out, almost sobbing.

"Jackson please don't this is hard enough. I still love you also while I was dead it gave me time to think. I thought about the people in my life and my feelings for them. Your doubt just pushed me over that edge. I know now who I am meant to be with", Stiles choked.

"You mean Derek?" Jackson's voice rose. "Yes I mean Derek. But this isn't about him", Stiles yelled at him. "THIS IS ABOUT HOW I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE. You broke my heart and we're done. In time I hope we can still be friends but right now I think we need to just go our separate ways." Stiles started walking to his jeep before he finished speaking. He climbed in with tears streaking down his face and turned on the engine before pulling out and heading home. Thankfully someone had recovered his jeep. Judging by the mint and leather smells that were faintly lingering he thought he knew who he needed to thank when he saw him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows. They mean a great deal to me. I always enjoy hearing peoples thoughts so feel free to review or PM me with any thoughts you have.**


End file.
